To Be in Error
by Fuji S
Summary: This is a slash fic I am afraid. [ZhaneAndros] If you do not like this pairing please do not read. I am setting this to M setting since it's a bit controversial slash that is to some people.


Story Title: To be in Error  
Challenge Answered: A, B, D  
Category: Power Rangers in Space  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Humor (I hope)

Fuji S. Yuki

It wasn't a fun day for any of the rangers, they were tired and distressed, since the attack caused by the forces of evil. They were down by two rangers, when Andros went out in search of his sister Karone, due to a distress message from a localized craft, he jumped onto his galaxy glider in search of her. Zhane had willing went with Andros to give him back up in case there was any mishap. It wasn't until later that the space rangers discover that the message was really a hoax set up by Astronema to separate the rangers from their leader. After all wasn't that whole concept of divide and conquer a good tactic to weaken the ranger's powers.

Yes, indeed Astronema was cunning like a fox, in all aspects of making sure that the rangers couldn't stop her. She had sent Quantrons to attack the rangers, in two groups one to distract the rangers on the AstroMegaship and the other set to shoot down the two rangers. For once, it seems her plan was effective the two were tossed across space managing by some amount of miracle to land on the desert planet of Eros.

Already things was chaotic, the remaining space ranger manage to subdue the Quantrons, however they lost visual and contact with their friends. "DAMN IT!" TJ cursed as he slam his first against the bulk heads sliding down tiredly, his head was still bleeding from the nasty bump he receive when the Quantrons blew out a main circuit on the bridge.

"Take it easy TJ." Cassie's voice reached him as she slid a patch to stop the bleeding on her friend's head.

TJ shook his head, "Don't tell me to take it easy Cassie." Smacking his first together he sighs, "I can't believe we fell for that stupid distress message, and now we don't know where Andros and Zhane ended up at."

"Well being angry and violent isn't going to solve anything TJ." Cassie stares at him with a frown, "Besides we all have to pull ourselves together and fix this trash can to help the other two moron."

"That is a good way to put things." Carlos waltz through the wreckage to smirk tiredly, his face was covered with smudges from the burning fumes. "Besides your right, those two probably are bickering since they are hard to kill." Reassuring the blue space ranger, he patted his friend's shoulder. "Now come on pal lie boy, lets see if we can get this place fixed up in a jiff."

Glancing around Cassie stood up and walked over to a console, "How is Ashley doing with the engines?"

"Well she manages to patch some of the wiring together, I got front thrusters, and I think we have weapons still." Carlos shook his head, "Even though we look beaten up we pretty much are still able to fight."

"Well that is reassuring." TJ dusted himself off and walked to the navigation, "DECA is still down, and we aren't able yet to rewire the maps for navigation."

Cassie grab her hair tie and retired her messed up hair. "Don't worry. We just have to patch up a few burnt out wires, lets just hope that Astronema isn't planning another surprise attack." Glancing at the others, "It won't be good if we end up dead before we can fight."

On the desert planet Zhane manage to drag Andros into the shadow of some rocks, that he found on the planet, during the crash Andros had injured his leg, and received massive blows, but the powers manage to protect him. "Come on Andros." Zhane coughs slightly, after going into the heated sun to drag the two damage galaxy gliders into the shadows. It was pure-luck that he had created cargo holds on the galaxy gliders, due to all those trips he took to the rebel camps. 

Opening the undamaged compartment to his relief he saw some boxes that he stocked up on rations and food, tugging out the water package, he crept near Andros and started to pour some of the water into his parched friends lips. "Come on...Andros hang in there..." He was relief that he manage to stop the bleeding and bandage up the leg, thank to the power it still helped in healing slowly the damage appendage.

The sun was too hot right now to go outside, and already he manage to secure shelter, food, and rationing, he hoped that their friends were alright, after all the last thing he remember was that they were under attack by what his communicator indicated. Gathering Andros near to him, Zhane made sure his friend was fine, and hydrated. It was all he could do, when it become night time he have to somehow figure out how to keep them warm, if only he could identify where they were located at, but for now all he could do was tinker with the galaxy gliders hoping among hope that he could fix the vehicles and get them out of here. Closing his eyes he slid onto the floor tiredly, he didn't really honestly thing he ended up in this area with his best friend, well correctly once best friend. It felt ironic that Andros would grow to hate him, he wasn't certain where the resentment came from, when he woke up from his sleep all he saw was Andros looking at him oddly.

It didn't feel like a warm welcome, rather things were cold; perhaps it was stupid of him to believe that him saving Andros would result in his best friend pushing him away. Perhaps it was because he flirted slightly with the girls, but he was only doing it to cover up his insecurities. If only the two of them could go back to when they were buddies, best friends. However that was pointless, he was planning today to go to the rebellion camps to help out with the fight against the forces of evil. After all, Andros didn't want him here anymore, he seem to be hostile whenever he was nearby, he couldn't understand what he did wrong.

However, when Andros stated that Karone was out there, he felt obligated to make sure that Andros would be fine, after all wasn't it his duty as a friend to help out in anyway. In addition-Andros was indeed his friend even if the other didn't feel that way; he was in love with Andros. He wouldn't ever tell Andros, after all, it probably would freak out his friend more, but it was how he felt, he would die for Andros, and if Andros didn't want him near, he would leave.

He wouldn't force the other to do something he didn't want to do. It was how the silver ranger was raised to believe in, free will, and sure, he was a clown in all aspects of his facade, but he was still humanoid.

A moan drew him out of his thoughts, creeping slightly to look at the red ranger he whispered softly. "Andros are you alright?"

Andros opens his eyes hearing a familiar voice, "Zhane?" His chocolate eyes met gray color ones, that were filled with worry, and something else jerking upward he groan. "What happen report?" He snapped moodily, already he could feel those gentle eyes mocking him for his weakness his inability to take care of himself.

"We crash landed, after being attack by Quantrons, you have a fracture leg, that the powers are healing right now, I have rations that I stored in my galaxy glider so we are fine, however both vehicles are damaged." Zhane reported calmly even though there was a cold icy fist the surrounded his chest at the dark look the red ranger was giving him.

Andros wasn't pleased first off, he was injured, and second off he was here with Zhane, the person that cause him pain, suffering, and even left him alone for all those years. The feeling he felt whenever he saw Zhane was something he couldn't deal with, it was mentally scarring for him to acknowledge the feelings he felt, he was even confused, after seeing his friend alive for so long, when before all he saw was the tube that contain just a body. 

Andros knew it was rather inconsiderate of him to think this way of his friend, but his friend died a long time ago, whatever this Zhane was standing before him was someone that was in his past. Yet there was something else that didn't settle well with him, the emotions that stream through those gray eyes, something unnamed something deeper then he could possibly understand. However, instead of trying to understand he tried to push away this Zhane, for it reminded him of what he lost every time he tried to reach out to those he thought he loved.

"Can you manage to get the glider to work?" The red ranger asked while dragging himself slightly into a comfortable position, even though he didn't want to be here, he had no choice it seem, it could be worse of course, he could be lock with up with the forces of evil being tortured.

Zhane was bringing out some water and handing it to Andros, "I've tried, but until it cool down a bit I'll work on it some more, the temperature is a bit to hot here." Shaking his head, "I was thinking instead about tinkering with the communicators to see if we can patch through a message to the guys, but who knows maybe there are Quantrons out there waiting for us."

"That isn't reassuring to me at all Zhane."

"Your not the only one." He said with a wryly smile.

Andros felt his lips twitch, even though he tried to keep himself straight in his poker face, "Your a idiot."

"Perhaps Andros, but remember that phrase that says 'Good at chess, bad at life.'" Zhane smirks at the glare he earned from Andros.

The red ranger rolls his eyes, "And pray tell what is chess?"

"It is a game that the rangers tell me is a game." Waving his hand slightly in amusement, "I've tried it, however the meaning behind those words oh fear less leader, is that if your good at playing your not really getting out there living your life seeing new things."

Feeling offended Andros jerked himself upwardly. "Are you saying I am antisocial?"

The silver ranger smiles innocently, "I didn't say that now did I?"

Snorting Andros turned his back away from the silver ranger, "That isn't fair, pretending everything is fine..." He scoffs.

"Well it is either being optimistic or being a doom to failure sort of person." Zhane lean his back against the rocky surface, "Andros you think after two years in a tube I would be the one that would have harder time adjusting." Noticing his best friend freeze at the statement, "I know you don't like me at all Andros, you've changed, I don't really understand what I did to make you feel well angry at me. I don't honestly like it, but do you think you could at least stop it with those death glares of yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbles softly.

Zhane sighs, "Yes you do. And that's why it hurts, when you don't tell me why..." The silver ranger turned his back on the red ranger and went back to fixing the craft.

Bothered by those words Andros felt a slight tugging in his chest, a cold hard sort of lump, and the stinging in his eyes, as he begin to relieve all those times in the past that he lost things. "Zhane..." He whispered.

"Yea?"

"You should have let me die." Andros closed his eyes, "I think it would have been bettered, if you just let me go."

"Don't think so Dros." Zhane answered automatically with Andros's nickname, "If I did that then I would be breaking my promise to protect, love, and help you. That isn't my thing."

"Is that all I am?"

Uncertain on how to answer that, "No, you're the part of me that I never knew existed until I met you." Silence prevailed between the two at the bold statement made.

It had been close to four hours since the whole incident, already the remaining rangers were feeling tired.

They all decided to take shifts on who would keep watch and repairs until the next few hours. This way in cause of emergencies some of them would be able to monitor if there was any word from Zhane or Andros. After deciding the shifts it seems that Cassie and TJ would take the first shift, while Carlos and Ashley would sleep for three hours worth, then they would exchange shifts.

Which was fine with the yellow rangers, waving at the other two left, "I am off you guys see you guys in three hours..." Yawning slightly, she stumble through the door to her quarters, in her hand she held a alarm clock that TJ had given to her, in Carlos's hands he held a exact same type of alarm clock. In case they needed an extra boast in waking up this would be the insurance.

Carlos paused in front of his door, "Good night Ash..." Stretching he slid open his door, "See you in three hours..." He felt a weak smile on his face, he was never good with dealing with things when he was tired, especially since he had some feelings for the yellow ranger.

"Night Carlie!" Ashley chirped tiredly as she open her door and slid through it.

Sighing slightly, the black ranger shut his door and set the alarm clock on the night table beside a picture frame of him and Ashley. Ashley was holding a large lollipop the size of a football that he manages to win her during a carnival when they were younger. It was one of his favorite pictures of when they were younger, it reminded him of the time when they were happily unaware of dangers. 

Yet those dreams were gone, he had tons of responsibilities now as a ranger, besides keeping a eye on his best friend, and secret crush. Yawning he slid into his bunk bed and closed his eyes tiredly, three hours wasn't enough to function on he decided as sleep claimed him.

On the bridge Cassie felt irritated from the long hours that she pulled, she was still fixing the navigation, managing to pry open the fried panels and replace some of the components already.

TJ yawn beside her tiredly, "How is it coming Cass?"

"Besides being toast just fine and dandy." Cassie gritted out slightly, "And how about the communication any signal from our two friends?"

"None."

Sighing slightly, she manages to attach some of the wires together. "I bet the old rangers didn't have to go through maintenances classes."

"Oh that is a lie Cassie, the turbo rangers had to go through some classes in how to repair their zords." TJ corrected slightly, "I've heard the stories from Adam and Tommy."

Cassie grumbles slightly, while readjusting some chips here and there. "Well I wish they were here to give us a hand then..."  
"Your not the only one." He said while doing some scanning search around the sector for the two rangers.

"Oh well it could be worse."

This earned a grin from the blue ranger, "Don't say that."

"Don't say what?"

"That it could be worse, it is like signaling a challenge to the Gods." 

"Gees sorry." Cassie scoffs. "It isn't like I meant too, I am just trying to be optimistic Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"Whoa calm down Cassie." TJ rub his neck, "We're both tired."

"Sorry." She mumbles softly. "It's times like this that I wish we had more allies to help us out, what with high school and all the other ramblings of a teenager it seems hard to handle these days."

TJ shrugs, "We'll at least we aren't helpless like most people without powers Cassie."

"Yeah but with power there is a responsibility."

Parrying playfully, "Now who sounds like Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

Cassie shot back, "I am not a Mr."

"Fine you win I surrender." TJ held his hands up with a smirk on his face.

"Hnn you better if you know what is good for you."

TJ laughs softly, "Yes I know Miss Pink Ranger."

Cassie rolled her eyes slightly, and went back to work on the ship.

A signal rang in the room TJ jerked his head as he tapped a few buttons with a frown. "I think I've found them, they are on the planet Eros."

"Huh planet Eros? Isn't Eros the name for Cupid?" Cassie looks at the blue ranger foggily. "Or am I just lacking sleep and misheard you?"

"No your right it is Eros another name is cupid." TJ commented, while tapping a few keys, "I've located their powers, they are somewhere on the surface, we might have to head in that direction once we fixed everything."

Cassie felt concerned, "What are the conditions on the planet?"

Frowning slightly, he responded with annoyance, "Very hot climate with dessert regions all over, almost equal to that of Eltar. By what I can tell, it has no shelter except for some rocky surfaces." Worried, "I hope those two found sheltered and are fine and not hurt."

Cassie bit her lip worriedly, "I am sure they are fine, after all they had survival training I am sure, and it's only been a couple of hours."

"Yeah but with no water resource, I dunno how long they will last there." The feeling he was getting wasn't a good one at that, "I think we should work really quick on navigation Cassie, let the other two rest, we have to make sure the ship is fine before we go grab the other two."

"But..."

"I know you want to get them Cassie, but we have to make sure we don't end up crashing there and joining them." This shut up the pink ranger quickly knowing inside that TJ was right.

They work quietly together hoping that the other two were going to be alright.

On the planet the sun was already setting, Zhane manage already to fix a couple of wires on the gliders, however it required more attention if it was to gain the altitude it needed to get up into space. Andros having finish eating a ration bar was sitting there tinkering with a small communicator, trying to reroute the signal.

"Andros, I am not sure if this glider can get out into space, he manage to jerk a few wires into place. "It was damage during the landing." The silver ranger said while fixing a few dents here and there.

Andros retorted coldly, "You mean it was damaged when you dive down to block a hit meant for me." 

"I didn't mean that." Zhane looked at the red range in surprise. "Why do you think I would think that?"

"Cause it is true!" Andros stated out viciously with anger, "Damn it Zhane, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have come with me, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have landed yourself in a freezer for how long."

The silver ranger fisted his hand, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't want to live, if it wasn't for you I would be alone still a delinquent instead of a ranger." Andros looked angrily away, "Just who is it your angry with Andros? Are you angry with me or are you angry with yourself?"

The red ranger fisted his fingers through his striped hair in frustration, "I don't know okay! It was easier when I pretended to hate you, why did you have to make it more confusing by trying to be near me?"

"Simple cause it was my decision to be near you Dros." Zhane slide from the gliders and squatted down in front of the red ranger, "Listen Dros, you can blame whomever, but the thing it isn't helping you out. You have to let go of all the guilt you hold onto, and just live on. I lost two years you don't see me crying over it now do you?"

"It was my fault that you lost those years Zhane, you should have me for it, or at least resent me." Andros looked away, "It was because of me that you lost it."

"Now but I don't do I? So why are you beating yourself up all about it." The silver ranger sighs in exasperation, "Damn it Andros stop brooding, you brood when we were kids and if it wasn't for the fact I hit you with a stick you would be still brooding." Rolling his eyes slightly, "Even though it is utterly adorable sometimes, enough is enough." Tapping his glove finger at Andros's nose, "now just get back to work, and relax will ya?"

Andros felt his lips twitches, "I am not a girl you know…"

"Yes I do know obviously," His eyes trail up and down the red ranger with something akin to lust, "I boy am I glad, I don't like boxes I happen to like sticks thank you so much." Leaving Andros gapping with his mouth open whistling happily as he went back to work.

A few static noises drew Andros to look at the communicator in his hand, "Andros Zhane do you copy?" A familiar voice crackled over the communicator, twitching it a bit with a few tools he sign a relief when he responded.

"This is Andros, TJ is that you?" The red ranger asked clearly evidently pleased that the blasted thing had worked.

A relief voice came over the line, "Yeah it is me Andros, are you and Zhane alright?"

"Yeah we are fine, though a bit beaten up." Andros laughed softly, "What is the status of the ship?"

"We've taken several hits, but we manage to patch things up, we are fine for moving right now to your location, though it might take a bit to repair a few other systems. We'll be there near you guys soon, but we need you guy's location." TJ's voice came over worried.

Andros shook his head slightly, "We will be fine, Zhane has a few supplies that can last us for a couple of hour maybe even two days by the max."

TJ snickers, "Well that is a surprise Zhane being prepared."

"You're telling me." Andros replied, while Zhane scowled at the insult, "We are underneath a small rock, that is all I know."

"Well that explains why we can't get a exact pinpoint the rock must be interfering with readings." TJ expressed with a sigh, "Well just hang on tight we should be there in a twenty minutes."

"That fast?" Andros replied.

"Yeah we've been moving in your direction for a while, both me and Cassie have been working around the clock."

Andros felt a smile come onto his face at the diligences, "Take it easy okay?"

"Sure, our shift is almost over, but we are going to stick it until we get you guys. We'll be there soon." The signal ended.

Andros sighs in a relief, "Well it seems you don't have to worry about the glider that much Zhane." He replied, "The others will be here soon."

"Yeah, but it is better to work on it now, since it saves more time when we are on the ships." Zhane replied cockily.

Rolling his eyes at Zhane, "What ever you say!"

It was a couple of days since the incident things were different then before, Andros was more relaxed, Zhane laughed like usual, and the ship was back to normal. It was a puzzle to the rangers as to what caused the slight alternation in the relationship between the silver and red ranger. However, they were glad for it, since it meant no pissed off leader, and they would be able to be relax around the strict ranger.

It was only when Cassie walked in on Zhane and Andros making out in the observation room that it was well known in the group of rangers that Andros and Zhane were deep in a relationship and why exactly their leader now wasn't all up tight to say the least.

Completed: 9/21/03 2:19 am


End file.
